


sleeping beauty

by kinky_bird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (at first but they get a little passionate by the end), Abrupt Ending, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus, Completely Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Morning Sex, Oops, Rimming, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Top Alec, Tumblr Prompt, and this was all talked about beforehand, kind of short, lol this probably needs more editing/revising, magnus isn't like asleep the whole time btw, mlm author, not-so-sleepy kisses, sorry - Freeform, wrote all of this in like a few hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_bird/pseuds/kinky_bird
Summary: Magnus looked beautiful like this.





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "alec (consensually) fucks magnus awake ;)" from anon on tumblr

 

 

Alec had always been an early riser. Magnus was more of a night owl, so he tended to be a bit of a deep sleeper (unless he had nightmares). 

So Alec wasn't surprised when he woke up before Magnus.

In fact, he'd been counting on it. 

 

He woke up still plastered to Magnus's side, Magnus's head buried in his shoulder, arm slung protectively around Alec's waist.

He felt warm and relaxed, and he didn't want to get up, but his mouth felt dry and icky and he at least needed a glass of water, so he reluctantly (and carefully) extracted himself from Magnus's arms.

When he got back, he took a moment to just sit by Magnus on the bed and  _look_ at him. Appreciate him.

Magnus looked beautiful like this.

His face was soft and relaxed, lips parted and breathing gently. The long, elegant line of his neck was exposed, littered with colorful little marks Alec had left last night.

He was an angel, radiant and beautiful, the golden sheets gathered around him like a halo hanging around his whole body, asleep and splayed out on his side. He looked absolutely heavenly- as always, of course.

Alec, of course, remembered what he was supposed to do next. What he, to be quite frank, desperately wanted to do next. He'd remembered _much_ before he'd gone to get his glass of water.

He was going to wake his sleeping beauty.

Alec drew closer, sleepily pressing a kiss under his ear. Magnus didn't stir, breathing still quiet and even.

A smile curled Alec’s lips, his hands gently stroking down Magnus’s relaxed, pliant body.

He and Magnus had talked about this- a fantasy Magnus had had once, one he hadn't dared bring up with past lovers for one reason or another: being fucked awake. And Alec had been… surprised, to say the least. It wasn’t something he’d ever thought about.

But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

Although he did much prefer Magnus awake and moaning, he also liked the idea of sleepy, adorable Magnus, slowly waking up to Alec pressed close and making him feel good. 

He wondered what it would look like... would he moan and beg for more? Would he be too tired to squirm, instead opting to lie there and take it? Would he be drowsy and cute or would he wake up immediately and get all wildly passionate?

Alec had no idea, and he couldn't wait to find out.

 

And besides, if this was something Magnus wanted… Alec couldn’t really deny him anything, especially things like this. He loved spoiling his boyfriend, giving him everything he could ever want and more. 

And this seemed like the perfect time, with Magnus all laid out like this, gorgeous and still marked up from yesterday’s bedroom exploits, and Alec’s own morning wood to take care of.

Besides, they _had_ planned this. Magnus already knew this was how he was going to get woken up. If he didn’t want it when he woke up, he would say so and nothing would happen.

Everything was fine.

No, not fine.

It was _perfect._

Alec gently rolled Magnus onto his back. The warlock shifted slightly, still asleep, lips turning up at the corners. Alec pressed a kiss to one of the hickeys on Magnus’s collarbone, relishing the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm skin under his lips.

Alec trailed kisses down his chest, mouthing at the curves of his hip. He kissed a path downwards, gently sliding the silk sheets from Magnus’s skin as he went along.

It was weird, kissing Magnus like this and not hearing his hitched gasps and breathy moans, or hearing him giggling in protest with no real heat or desire to stop. Just his relaxed, steady breathing, the warm pulse of his heartbeat under Alec’s touch.

He finally reached Magnus’s ass, leaving a kiss to his still-loose entrance. He licked a broad stripe across Magnus’s hole, then pushed his tongue inside, loving the hot, tight, velvety heat and the musky taste of Magnus’s skin.

He licked into the warlock, beginning to eat him out. Magnus’s hips twitched, stirring slightly. Alec smiled, reaching up to press a finger inside his boyfriend alongside his tongue, working Magnus’s ass the best he could.

His other hand clumsily stroked Magnus’s cock to life, wrist twisting as he stroked and squeezed the other man’s growing erection.

With his other hand, Alec fingered and licked the warlock open, stretching his hole and getting him ready for something bigger. Alec’s cock was hard now, twitching as he couldn’t help but think about taking Magnus.

Magnus stirred, a garbled, mumbled moan escaping his lips. He wasn’t awake yet, but he was just beneath the veil of sleep.

Alec pulled back, deciding Magnus was loose enough. He was plenty hard, very much ready to fuck his boyfriend. He gave one last stroke to Magnus’s cock, licking his lips slightly when it twitched.

He positioned himself, crawling up so that he was chest to chest with Magnus, face right over Magnus’s still mostly slack and sleepy one.

His cock lined up with Magnus’s ass. He pushed forward steadily, slowly filling Magnus with his cock.

Another sleepy, confused moan left Magnus’s lips.

Alec snapped his hips forward, thrusting the rest of the way in. Magnus moaned, eyes beginning to heavily blink open.

Alec began to fuck him, slow and hard, rolling his hips to make sure he went deep inside Magnus. The sweet drag in and out of Magnus was as addicting and amazing as always, his slick walls squeezing and sliding around Alec tightly.

Magnus groaned, breath hitching as his eyes flickered open. Alec pressed forward, intentionally putting as much pressure as he could on the warlock’s prostate.

Magnus’s eyes rolled back into his head for a moment, a stuttering moan ripped from his lips.

“A- _aahh…!”_

Alec bent down, pressing a soft little kiss to Magnus’s lips. “Good morning,” he said, voice low and rough from sleep.

Magnus smiled back, gaze still sleepy as he brought his arms up to sling around Alec’s shoulders. “Morning,” he murmured.

Alec left a lazy, open-mouthed kiss on the corner of Magnus’s lips, languidly rolling his hips up again. Magnus gasped, tilting his head back as he arched into the touch slightly.

He was still too sleepy to really react properly, or fast. He was already completely taken apart, all his defenses down. Even his eyes were unglamoured, dazed and bleary from the pleasure that was overwhelming his already tired mind.

Yes. This had been a good idea, Alec thought, kissing Magnus’s cheek then under his ear again, nipping gently at the skin there. Magnus shivered under him.

Very good.

 

Magnus woke up slowly, vaguely feeling distant and fuzzy sensations of fullness and pleasure.

It took him almost embarrassingly long to realize what was happening- why he felt warm hands on his hips, why he felt full and stretched open, why he could feel warm lips on his neck.

He moaned, just lying back and letting the feeling of pleasure crawl through him, too tired to move.

He gasped as he felt something press against his prostate, sending tingling waves of hot pleasure up his spine as the thick weight inside him slid in and out.

 _Alec._ He knew it was Alec. It was why he hadn’t been scared when he woke up, why he felt safe and- _shit,_ Alec had just hit his prostate again. Magnus whimpered, feeling the pleasure blooming and rushing up his spine.

Alec kissed him, small and sweet. “Good morning,” he said in his rough, sexy morning voice.

Magnus slung his arms around the shadowhunter, even though his limbs felt heavy and pleasantly tingly. “Morning,” he mumbled.

Alec left more kisses, pace picking up slightly as he began to fuck Magnus again, languid and lazy and _deep._ Magnus could feel every hard inch of him, his ass taking Alec’s cock in to the root.

He felt Alec kiss below his ear, then licking at the delicate shell, tugging at his earlobe slightly with his teeth. Magnus trembled, eyes falling closed again.

Alec’s pace was steadily increasing, the lazy thrusts becoming steady and hard.

“Fuck, you feel so good, love,” Alec moaned into his ear, hot breath brushing Magnus’s skin. " _Magnus,_ fuck, you feel so good..."

Magnus moaned, loud and clearer than any other noise that had left his lips so far that morning.

Alec’s hips moved faster, the girth of his cock shoving into Magnus faster and faster, hitting his prostate more often and sending rushes of tingling, fiery pleasure through his veins.

Magnus whimpered, gasping out another moan as Alec shifted, adjusting their position so he had the leverage to hitch Magnus’s leg up and press deeper inside him.

The shadowhunter’s upper body was tilted back now, giving himself a better position to thrust deep into Magnus over and over again, his back arched in pleasure, hands clutching at his boyfriend's body.

“A.. _alexander,”_ Magnus slurred out, lips wrenched open and the back of his skull pressed against the mattress. He was almost completely motionless, just lying on the bed, splayed out before Alec and letting himself be fucked.

Magnus could feel the pleasure building in his bones, feel the hot buzz of his own magic tingling under his skin. His thoughts felt thick and hazy, pleasure fogging everything but Alec- and the shadowhunter’s very touch alit more slow shocks of pleasure, Magnus’s cock _very_ hard from where it was trapped between them.

Alec moaned his name, fucking him harder, thrusts slow and deep. Magnus was mostly awake now, whimpering and moaning as his entire body was rocked with the rough thrusts of Alec’s hips.

God, this was _exactly_ what he’d wanted.

Magnus moaned loudly, hips rocking slowly. Lazy bliss radiated through him, overtaking all of his other senses. He barely moved, the movement of his hips minimum as his toes curled and his eyelashes fluttered.

Alec was doing all the work, but he didn’t seem to mind- he drove into Magnus with a certain admirable determination, groaning and mumbling Magnus’s name with each thrust.

He kept pressing wet, clumsy kisses to Magnus’s neck, leaving even more marks on his honeyed skin, mouthing at the ones already there.

He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, tingling throughout his body. He groaned, thrusting harder, ramming into Magnus’s prostate as hard as he could, feeling how he cried out and tightened around Alec’s cock.  

They were both near the edge, clutching at each other as they moved against each other, Alec slamming into the warlock as Magnus arched his back, pure bliss coursing through his veins as Alec hit his sweet spot over and over again.

He pretty much wide awake by now, but the world was a roar of unfocused noise and the only thing that mattered was Alec’s body on his, Alec’s cock filling him, Alec’s arms around him.

Alec groaned, bone-deep and loud, hips stuttering as he stood right on the brink.

“ _Cum for me, love,”_ he moaned, hot and heavy and _right_ in Magnus’s ear- and Magnus _came,_ a soft, disjointed whine falling from his lips and morphing into a startled, pleasure-filled scream as Alec continued to thrust into him, stimulating his prostate even as he was falling over the edge.

His body surged, tense and shivering with pleasure, pure bliss roaring through him as Alec clutched him closer and choked out his name, Magnus still speared on his cock and helpless in his arms.

With one last, hard thrust, Alec finally emptied himself inside his boyfriend, moaning loudly.

Magnus whimpered slightly as he felt warmth deep inside him, Alec’s cum pumping into his ass. Alec practically fell onto him, panting and shivering in the aftermath of his intense orgasm.

Magnus wasn’t much better off, curling into the warmth of Alec’s embrace even as he winced at the slight tug in his ass. Alec was still inside him, softening. There was Magnus's cum between them, smeared between their stomachs. But neither of them moved, still recovering.

There was a moment of satisfied silence.

“That was a fucking spectacular idea,” Alec said finally.

Magnus glanced up at him in surprised amusement. Alec rarely cussed outside of sex, and even during sex he tended to be more reserved. When he did curse, it tended to be because of something he felt very strongly about.

Magnus smiled at him. “Yes, I suppose it was.”

“It really, really was.”

Alec kissed him, very quickly, before shifting to gently pull out of him, trying his best not to stimulate Magnus too much. Warm cum dribbled from Magnus’s hole, but he only paid it a moment of attention before pulling Alec back down for a kiss.

“Hell of a wake-up call,” he breathed against his lips, before properly kissing him.

Alec kissed back passionately, arms coming back to wind around him again.

When they broke apart, he gave Magnus a breathless grin. “Well, you did ask for it,” he said. “And you make an excellent sleeping beauty.”

Magnus smiled at him, beautiful and sincere and breathtaking. “Why, thank you,” he said graciously. "You made an excellent... Prince Phillip."

Alec laughed, but he cut himself off, looking down as if embarrassed. Magnus raised his eyebrows, wondering what he could possibly be worried about.

"Alec?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

“Would you… do you want me to do this again sometime?” Alec asked after a moment. “We don’t have to, but-”

“Do I want my gorgeous boyfriend to wake me up with sex?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow like the answer was obvious. “Of course I do! I trust you, and I must say, I _quite_ enjoy being woken up like…”

He trailed off for a moment, trying to find the words, before finally just gesturing at Alec. “ _this.”_

Alec snorted, biting back a laugh.   

“Are you _laughing_ at me?” Magnus asked with mock-offense.

“A little bit,” Alec admitted, grinning.

Magnus shook his head, holding back a smile. Alec leaned down and kissed the pout right off his soft lips, smiling against them.

“I love you,” he said quietly into the minimal space between them, like it was a precious secret.

“I love you, too,” Magnus whispered. He’d given up pretending not to smile, and now the kiss was less of a _kiss_  and... more two men who loved each other in an intimate embrace, smiling against each other’s lips.

They'd clean up later.

For now, they just lay in bed together, warm and close, lying back and enjoying the feeling of being each other's arms.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow im on a roll i wrote all of this in like three hours lol  
> ok so im sorry this is shit im just tired but i really wanted to write this and i was like, Inspired, so i figured i might as well type it while i got the creative juices, right??  
> although uh ive never written anything like this before so?? idk it's probably even more shit than i thought lol  
> (actually i might write something like this again....im having some....Ideas....well thats never good....oh well)
> 
> in other news, i am working on my a/b/o fic, its just turning out a lot longer than anticipated. there will probably be more than two chapters oops


End file.
